The Trip
by Firewriter23
Summary: They had finally graduated from Tree Hill High School. Nathan had a yacht that he got for his birthday that same year, and he planned to use it Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Jake were taking a summer boating trip to the Bahamas. Find out what
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill Characters nor am I associated or affiliated with the WB in anyway!  
  
Summery: They had finally graduated from Tree Hill High School. Nathan had a yacht that he got for his birthday that same year, and he planned to use it Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Jake were taking a summer boating trip to the Bahamas. Find out what happens alone the way! Trouble, romance and even a little partying!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One (The last week)  
  
"Hey Nate." Haley said bouncing over to her boyfriend. It was the last week of school for them they graduated in one week.  
  
"Hey Hales." He said putting his arm around her and walking toward the school. "So um I was thinking, since mom and dad got me that yacht and summer is like right here, what would you say to you, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and me going out on it for the whole summer?"  
  
"I say lets talk to everyone after school today. I'll tell Peyton and Brooke to meet me outside the gym and you can tell the guys to meet there too and we'll all talk about it together." She said smiling.  
  
"Alright see you later." He said to her kissing her lightly on the lips and walking away.  
  
Haley smiled then went off to first period. She was just about to enter her first period class when she heard her name being called, Haley quickly spun around. It was Peyton. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing just going to class." Peyton said smiling.  
  
"Well hey um I gotta go but can you meet me outside the gym after school? Nathan has an idea and I think you'll like it." Haley told Peyton.  
  
"Sure. See you there." Peyton walked down the hall then turned into her class.  
  
Haley walked into the class and waited for Brooke to come.  
  
"Hey tutor-girl." Brooke said sitting down next to Haley.  
  
"Hey. Listen can you meet Peyton, The Guys and me after school by the gym? Nathan has some plans for us and I told him we should all talk." Haley said right before the bell rang  
  
"Sure, see you there."  
  
Nathan told Jake in first period and told him to tell Lucas for him. 


	2. Planning for the Summer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill Characters nor am I associated or affiliated with the WB in anyway!  
  
Summery: They had finally graduated from Tree Hill High School. Nathan had a yacht that he got for his birthday that same year, and he planned to use it Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Jake were taking a summer boating trip to the Bahamas. Find out what happens alone the way! Trouble, romance and even a little partying!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two (Planning for summer)  
  
"Hey glad everyone is here." Nathan said walking up to his group of friend with his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah so what's this big thing?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Well you know how my parents got me the yacht for my birthday a while back? Well I thought it would be so cool to take it out for the summer and I didn't want to go alone so I thought I would make a party of it, invite all my great friends with me. Almost like a couple thing, Haley and Me, Peyton and Jake, and Lucas and Brooke."  
  
"Well I don't know man...I have Jenny...." Jake said looking at Peyton then at Nathan.  
  
"Well if it comes down to it, bring her with us. We can still have fun with a baby aboard." Nathan told him smiling. "But I need to know all answer's by 8pm tonight. No later. Just call my cell. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry." Lucas said. "So what time and day will we leave?" He asked.  
  
"Well we graduate June 10 which is a Friday. So we'll leave that Saturday at like 4am." Nathan told his friends.  
  
"4am??? I go to bed at 4am!" Brooke exclaimed.  
  
"Well you'll just have to get to bed early so you'll be up early." Lucas told his girlfriend.  
  
"Alright." Brooke said sighing.  
  
"Good! Now don't forget 8pm!" Nathan smiled and walked away with Haley in one direction while everyone went into other directions.  
  
"Mom! It's just the summer and I'll be with Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Jake!" Lucas yelled.  
  
"No Lucas. I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Mom your not being fair! I'm 18 years old so if I wanna go I will."  
  
"Lucas! I'm still your mother and I said no! End of story!"  
  
Lucas stormed off.  
  
"Karen you know Nathan is responsible and they are 18. All we have to do is make sure they call every few days and stop at as many ports as they can." Deb said to her.  
  
Karen looked at her and sighed. "I guess your right...I'm just having trouble letting go."  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling."  
  
Karen walked into the back and called Lucas telling him he could go.  
  
"Jake you go we'll watch Jenny for the summer. You just graduated and u need some time off." His mother said to him.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Jake left the room to make the call the Nathan.  
  
"Well that's everyone, they said they can go." Nathan said turning and facing his parents. "We'll be leaving the day after graduation."  
  
"Well just as long as you have fun." Deb said. 


End file.
